


De criaturas opacas y monstruos brillantes

by rantingprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había encandilado con Martín, y simplemente se quedó callado por miedo a descubrir que era una mentira, como todas las cosas que llegaban desde el otro lado de la cordillera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precuela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



La primera vez que escuchó la idea, pensó que era producto de la calentura, el alcohol y quizá la adrenalina de estar fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, a fin de cuentas, Martín tendía a decir tonterías cuando estaba por venirse. Y él tendía a no alegarle mientras el rubio embestía su cuerpo y masajeaba su erección.  
\- Cásate conmigo, che… nadie tiene que saberlo si no querés… –ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que oía, todo lo que sentía era el aliento húmedo y caliente contra la piel de su cuello-  Manuel… Manuel… respóndeme, boludo…  
En el momento no lo pensó, pero probablemente Martín tampoco tenía las cosas tan claras cuando lo dijo. Quizá fue por eso que cuando escuchó el gemido ahogado que dejó escapar, y ese “y-ya weón …” que salió después, se detuvo en seco.  
\- ¿…En serio?  
Fue difícil procesar lo que había pasado, entre el nivel de frustración y confusión que tenía, todo lo que logró fue gruñirle un “¿…Eres imbécil? ¡Si no vas a seguir sale de acá!”  
Según él, todo había quedado ahí cuando Martín lo besó y retomó lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
A los tres meses volvió a oírlo, de la boca de un orgulloso argentino con una cajita en la mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Manuel supuso que algo andaba mal cuando el rubio le dijo que le iba a hacer la cena, pero jamás pensó que era algo tan bizarro.  
No hubiera ido, si lo hubiera sabido. No importaba que no hubieran tenido sexo desde hace meses. Ni por muchas necesidades que tuviera.  
\- ¿…Qué cosa?  
\- Que tengo tu anillo. Me costó saber qué número eras, tuve que preguntarle a medio mundo… literalmente.  
\- ¡Eso no weón! ¿Para qué quiero un anillo? Esta weá no es verdad… No podí estar hablando en serio weón.  
Podía sentir su cara arder. Estaba seguro de que casi brillaba de lo rojo que estaba, y cuando Martín se levantó para poder alcanzar a besarlo, fue aún peor.  
\- …No voy a casarme contigo, ni siquiera es legal. –No lo miró, pero tampoco era necesario para saber la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Argentina (incluso él se sorprendió cuando se escuchó murmurar eso, así que podía predecirla)  
\- …No importa. No tiene que ser un matrimonio… ¿Qué tal si es más como un compromiso, che? Nadie tiene que saberlo si no querés…  
Pretendió que no había escuchado esa frase mientras hacían el amor hace tres meses, y se limitó a bufar, tratando de ocultar la media sonrisa que batallaba por salir a la luz. Simplemente se levantó, cogiendo al rubio de la camisa bruscamente.  
\- Erí el sacoweas más grande que he visto en mi vida. –gruñó, observando la expresión confundida de Martín casi con deleite. Aunque claro, no era algo que el rubio necesitase saber.  
De hecho, si alguien le preguntara a Martín, sabría que el argentino estaba seguro de que iba a recibir un puñetazo. Fue por eso que no alcanzó a atinar cuando los labios de Manuel chocaron con los suyos.  
Esa noche fue especial. Lo único que Martín lamentaba después, fue no haber tenido cámaras para grabar todo lo que hicieron después.  
  
La tercera vez que tuvo que oír del tema, fue de un molesto argentino sentado al borde de su cama unas semanas después. Con la mirada perdida, los pantalones en la mano y un cigarro a medio fumar en los labios.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo usás? –fue la primera cosa que le dijo, luego de dos horas de mantenerse en silencio, mirando la ventana ausente en lo que Manuel se duchaba y volvía, yendo de acá para allá con apenas unos pantalones de pijama y una toalla en torno al cuello.  
\- ¿El qué?  
La mirada que recibió lo hizo sentir casi culpable, debía admitirlo, pero también admitiría que no tenía idea de qué hablaba Martín cuando le preguntó.  
\- …El anillo, boludo. ¿Por qué no lo usás? Compré el más sobrio, para que no te diera vergüenza usarlo, y aún así  jamás te lo he visto puesto después de la noche que te lo di.-quizá si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido capaz de darle una respuesta de verdad. Decirle que lo había guardado, que de vez en cuando lo sacaba solo para mirarlo, que no tenía nada que ver con no quererlo.  
Eso si no hubiese sido él.  
Desgraciadamente, no era el caso. Ni siquiera logró decir algo, fue la ocasión más frustrante de su vida (y eso que había tenido varias hasta la fecha). Martín solo sonrió con esa expresión patética de quién acepta su derrota y se encogió de hombros.  
\- Ya… Olvídalo. Da lo mismo. – murmuró, terminando de vestirse con una sonrisa irónica adornándole el rostro.  
Cuando lo vio irse, Manuel no pudo más que mirar el brillo del anillo en su dedo anular. Y a falta de algo mejor que hacer, encendió un cigarrillo, con un molesto dolor de estómago y la sensación de que por primera vez desde que se hubiera vuelto independiente, odiaba ser él.  
  
La cuarta vez que tuvo que saber del tema, fue por su propia causa. Sus orejas ardían y le sudaban un poco las manos, pero nadie podía notarlo de todos modos. De hecho, se sentía estúpido en su nerviosismo, si nadie podía ver el anillo que colgaba de su cuello bajo la bufanda y el abrigo que traía puestos (quizá por eso le gustaba tanto que estuviera lloviendo de todas formas), no había razón para ponerse paranoico.  
Habían pasado dos meses desde su desastroso encuentro, y ni siquiera habían hablado. Se podría decir que el rubio lo estaba evitando a toda costa. Pero no es como si él hubiese intentado encontrarlo tampoco; bueno, hasta hoy al menos.  
Aunque, mientras escuchaba a sus jefes discutir, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una idea estúpida ir ahí sin un plan. Sobretodo porque Martín hacía todo menos mirarlo (en su mundo eso era harto decir), y en la mano ya no había ningún anillo de plata que lucir.  
No es que lo hiciera sentir mal realmente.  
Quizá si.  
De hecho, ya que estaba en esas, quizá fue por eso que terminó besando al rubio apenas estuvieron solos. Quizá, y solo quizá, fue eso lo que lo obligó a dejar de lado todos sus escrúpulos mientras empujaba al argentino devuelta a la silla que había usado durante toda la maldita reunión.  
Si le preguntan, tiene vagos recuerdos de escuchar a Martín alegando, o sentirlo rechazándole. Pero realmente no lo tomó en cuenta mientras se besaban, de hecho, decir que lo obligó a corresponder no sería una mentira.  
Por otro lado, si le preguntan a Martín, fue uno de los días más bizarros de su vida cuando escuchó a Manuel pedirle perdón. Y luego cuando lo vio sacarse la camisa, con el anillo brillando colgado en una delgada cadena de plata; Martín está seguro de que pocas veces en su vida se excitó tan rápido.  
Para cuando vio a Manuel besando su miembro unos minutos después, podía decir que había cumplido una fantasía que no sabía que tenía.  
Y que bien había valido la espera.  
  
  
Para ser sinceros, Manuel creyó que luego de eso no volvería a saber del tema (excluyendo claro las veces que viera el anillo en la mano de Martín, o cuando sintiera el suyo propio contra su pecho) sin embargo, probó ser un error.  
Un grandísimo error. Sobretodo cuando recordaba la primera vez que Martín se lo había propuesto, y repetía en voz baja, imitando el acento del argentino con un tonito chillón:  
“Nadie tiene que saberlo si no querés”  
Mientras a unos pasos, el rubio exhibía el anillo contando una fabulosa historia sobre su matrimonio con Manuel. Lo cierto es que todos reían, menos la feliz pareja. Uno porque no lo estaban tomando en serio.  
El otro porque, ni modo, como no es matrimonio no existe el divorcio.


	2. De niños viejos y ancianos jóvenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde manuel es un animal encandilado, y Martín ha ganado la carrera más larga de su vida.

A Martín siempre le habían gustado las cosas vistosas. A fin de cuentas, él entero era una gran maraña de cosas brillantes, el pelo, los ojos, la sonrisa. Todo brilla en Martín, y alguien gris como él mismo difícilmente podría entender esa necesidad casi enfermiza por sobresalir.  
O mejor dicho, si la entendía, no en vano había convivido  _parcialmente_  con el rubio desde la infancia. De hecho Manuel recuerda con una sonrisa irónica la primera vez que vio a Martín, y cómo brillaba, riendo y hablándole de todo. Aún cuando él no quiso despegar sus labios en todo el encuentro; ni siquiera para despedirse quiso hablar.

Nunca lo diría, de hecho duda que el rubio lo haya notado (estaba demasiado ocupado hablando solo), pero se había encandilado con Martín, y simplemente se quedó callado por miedo a descubrir que era una mentira, como todas las cosas que llegaban desde el otro lado de la cordillera.

  
Él no brilla. Nunca lo ha hecho, ni ha querido hacerlo. Esas cosas no le corresponden, -piensa, volviendo a la realidad con un pequeño suspiro mientras se ajusta la corbata. Nada en él brilla como en Martín (o en la mayoría de los demás países, para qué estamos con cosas).  
A veces cuando se mira, tiene el descaro de pensar que en sus ojos hay algo medio muerto. Que está viejo –y en su cabeza resuena la risa de Arthur. Siempre lo dice cuando se juntan a conversar.  
 _Manuel, luces viejo, Manuel_ . –murmura, riéndose irónicamente mientras se acerca la taza a los labios-  _Miras como un anciano cansado, y tienes apenas doscientos años. Nunca fuiste como tus hermanos, en verdad…_  
 _Ya ni recuerdo como te veías joven, Manuel._ – Y entonces él también ríe con ironía. Y le da otro sorbo a su té.

  
A veces el también olvida como se veía de joven, de hecho, cree que no lo sabe realmente. Y no se siente capaz de ahondar tanto en sus memorias; de repente, casi por accidente, por su mente pasa la idea de que nunca lo fue.  
Ahora que lo piensa, mirándose al espejo enfundado en ese traje, tiene una  _pinta rara_ , de que algo no está bien. Y no puede evitar pasarse una mano por el rostro, mascullando una grosería.  
Claro que no está bien. Obvio que no está bien.

  
_¿Qué estás haciendo?_  
 __

_¿Qué estás pensando?_

__  


No puede evitarlo cuando sale de la habitación, dejando el espejo ofensivo y una larga cola de miedos detrás; no puede evitar maldecir y  _desear_  ser como Martín. No quiere brillar, claro, eso nunca ha sido lo suyo. Nunca le ha importado en verdad. Solo desearía poder librarse de esa vergüenza aplastante que lo está asfixiando desde que despertó esa mañana.  
La cadena en su cuello nunca ha pesado más que hoy. Y de repente no entiende qué es lo que hace parado ahí esperando. Ahí metiendo las manos sudorosas a los bolsillos, y mirando a cualquier lado mientras piensa en lo viejo que está.  
Cuando Martín lo mira, se ahoga en ganas de escapar. Quiere correr lejos, quiere fingir que nada de eso ha pasado. Quiere tantas cosas que no puede conseguir, porque el brillo de Martín cuando lo mira con esa cara de sorpresa lo paraliza. Lo encandila como cuando eran niños, y ahí, justo ahí, una partecita de su cerebro que rara vez habla, le cuenta que si fue un niño. Y se pregunta si es posible que este Martín, grande y enfundado en un traje blanco, pueda ser un niño todavía. De cierta forma, mientras la sonrisa se enancha y Martín se acerca, primero corriendo y luego caminando, como miedoso de que sea un espejismo más; Manuel está seguro de que, al menos por ahora, lo es.

  
La cadena en su cuello pesa aún más cuando Martín toma el anillo. Y de cierta forma cree que todo esto es estúpido. Que no necesitan esa pseudo-ceremonia. Que en verdad nadie necesita ni los trajes, ni los anillos, para lo que está por pasar. Pero el rubio brilla como nunca; como cuando se vieron por primera vez. Como cuando se independizó.   
Simplemente no puede dejar de brillar. Y Manuel se siente como esos animales en la carretera, a punto de ser atropellado, pero no se puede mover. No puede oponerse, ni quiere dejar de mirar.   
Igual que cuando niño, no se atreve a despegar los labios mientras Martín toma su mano y oye a alguien murmurar unos votos, alguna tradición a la que no está prestando atención.   
La verdad ni siquiera sabe como funciona con las naciones. Todo lo que sabe es que las manos le duelen cuando deja que Martín le ponga el anillo.   


Y cuando él lo pone en las manos del rubio, sus mejillas se encienden. ¿Pero acaso no han estado igual desde que se mirara en ese maldito espejo por primera vez?  


\- …Gracias, che. Sé que te cuesta… –murmura Martín, sonriendo como si acabase de ganar la competencia más grande de su vida. ¿Y él?  
Solo puede suspirar, sintiéndose algo viejo, algo joven, algo incómodo quizá.  
\- No me dí las gracias si sabí’ weón. Solo terminemos luego con esto –murmura, poniendo el esfuerzo de su vida en hacerlo sonar normal. Lo cierto es que el mero hecho de despegar sus dientes le cuesta toda su fuerza de voluntad.

  
Y ahí está. La verdad es que Manuel siempre pensó que habían adjetivos que no se podían usar en ciertas cosas, a fin de cuentas, una imagen no debería poder ser ruidosa, una risa no debería ser brillante. Y ahí está, brillando como nunca antes de besarlo.  
Está tan avergonzado que no se puede mover, pero no importa, en serio, no cuando Martín lo besa y sus manos se entrelazan con las suyas de la forma más gay que pudo encontrar.  
Hay chiflidos, y algunas risas, pero en verdad no las escucha. A fin de cuentas, es un viejo, y tonteras como esas no le deberían importar.


End file.
